I swear it will hurt
by mightygamer64
Summary: (Melee story) You always thought that Young link and Link were acting like brothers? This should prove you wrong... Two-Shots (Just finished!)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

_My feet... They hurt..._

He didn't complain. If he did, there would be more pain this evening. The hot sand was burning the scars on his bare feet. Of course, no one could see them because he hid them this morning. The lobster sand sculpture was just finished. Popo and Nana stood up to go rinse the sand on their legs while Young Link remained seated next to the sand animal. The boy watched his hands for a moment. The dark sand on them reminded him that night when _he_ forced him to put his hands in the hot ashes. He wanted to scream but his mouth was covered by _his_ hand. Tears were streaming out of his eyes but it wouldn't make _him_ stop. He finally managed to remove his hands from the ashes to let his almost burning hands have some cold air. _He_ looked at him with a severe look before taking his head and lowering it just above the ashes. The boy closed his eyes feeling the unbearable heat on his skin. As he was about to touch the ashes, a soft knock on the door made both of them stop. _He_ walked to it to answer whoever was behind while Young Link sat still, hiding his hands. It was Zelda behind the door. She took a peek at him. The boy hoped by all her heart that she would see his red eyes and his wet cheeks so she would see that something was wrong. Nothing happened. She just looked back at _him_ with her sapphire eyes, telling _him_ that the master hand wanted to see _him_.

Young Link looked at the sea. The waves were really huge today. He wanted to go in but _his _words were keeping him out of them. _He_ said that if someone would tell him to join them, he would say no. He took a peek at the Ice climbers that had just joined Ness and the others in the waves but since they didn't have a board, they were just swimming as the waves were pushing them forward. He stayed there looking at them for a moment before grabbing his own board.

_He didn't say that I couldn't go by myself._

He was about to touch the warm water when Link's voice came to his ear.

"Going in the waves?"

The boy turned to the older Hylian as fear perked through the boy. It would be hard tonight. He turned and forced himself to smile to his old self.

"Yeah, the waves are too tempting especially today!"

Link smiled back at him but the kid could easily sense that the older "hero" just wanted to struggle him. The boy ran into the water to join his friends, wishing to get away from the Hylian that was beating him each evening. When he arrived between two waves, Ness swam towards him until he was just next.

"Hey, you finally decided to join us?"

"Yeah, the waves are just perfect!"

He had just finished saying it that a huge one showed up. The two boys looked at each other and nodded just before getting their boards while the wave pushed them forward. They even managed to get to the beach! It continued like this during the whole afternoon until it was near dinner time. The boys got out of the water and took all of their things before heading to the mansion. While the two of them walked, Ness decided to speak about something on his mind for a while.

"You've been strange these days. Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean, strange?"

"You aren't as cheerful as you were before. Every time you smile I can see a bit of sadness in your eyes. I just feel like you're not the Young Link I know anymore."

The Hylian opened his mouth to say that he was right but no words came out of it. He tried as hard as he could to tell him all those horrible things Link was doing at night but he just wasn't able to. He already told Master Hand several times but Link would always say that the kid inventing all of this. During all those times, who did the hands believed? Link. Nothing was working. He already showed some of his scars but Link would say that they were drawn, he even cried once when he told them. Just like usually, they didn't believe him and now they weren't even listening.

The voice of Ness pulled him out of his thought.

"Tell me, I want to help you but I have to know what is wrong!"

Young Link looked away for a moment. He wanted to tell Ness but would he believe him? The hands, the ones that were supposed to arrange the conflict didn't believe him so why would Ness do? Sure they were friends but his story was so harsh that he would think it was exaggerated.

"I'm just nostalgic these days."

Ness frowned at his answer but just shrugged.

"Okay but if something is wrong, tell me, will ya?"

Young Link nodded as they entered the mansion. The boys separated from each other and headed for their room to take a shower before dinner. The Hylian entered slowly to take a peek in the room. It was dark but he could still see well. Link wasn't there yet. If he was fast enough he would be able to leave the apartment before Link would enter. The boy rushed in the shower to wash away the sand on his body being careful to not rub too hard on the cuts in his back knowing that it would start bleeding again. He put on his tunic before washing rapidly his swimsuit and letting it dry on one of the hooks. The boy slowly opened the bathroom door to see to his relief that Link was still absent. He ran to the door and opened it to close it behind him. He sighed. For once, his old self would not hurt him before dinner. The kid walked through the corridor, feeling light and free for the first time in a while. He climbed down the stairs happily, not seeing Pichu at the bottom of them. When he noticed her, it was too late. He kicked her (not hard, happily) and she fell on her back. He immediately felt guilty and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, Pichu, I didn't mean it!"

He then smiled at her.

"Want a lift?"

Happily for him, the little Pokemon was easily forgiving everyone so she just grinned and accepted with a cheerful "pichu".

Once at the dining room, the both of them looked around trying to find an empty place next to their friends. Pichu easily found Pikachu at the left side of the table. He dropped her there just before spotting the Ice climbers and Ness facing Samus and Falco. The boy walked cheerfully towards the others kids and sat down. Ness surely didn't miss his sudden glee replacing his "nostalgia" from a while ago.

"Well, that's the Young Link I know! What makes you so happy?"

The Hylian almost shouted out loud "He didn't beat me up!" but he stopped himself before he would. He took a deep breath before answering calmly.

"I don't know, I just can't stop smiling!"

While they got served by Toads, Young Link took a look around the table staring at nothing in particular but his eyes stopped when he saw Link just next to Zelda. His older self was giving one of those looks the boy could read in. He could almost hear him say: "This is going to hurt, trust me, it will hurt". He immediately lost his grin and the happiness suddenly vanished. Obviously, Ness noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

The blond kid turned to him and forced a smile.

"Nothing, don't worry... I guess I'm just a little tired."

Ness frowned.

"You weren't tired a second ago."

The Hylian just shrugged as they began to eat the ham in their plates. They continued the rest of the dinner getting tricks about the video game they were both playing: Ocarina of time. Ness was the one asking the most questions since he didn't have a clue about the temples.

"How can we defeat Dark Link? I tried several times but he keeps attacking me or copying my movements so I can't touch him."

"How many times did you tried?"

"At least ten."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Use Din's Fire as much as you can or use the Biggoron sword: he won't mimic you if you do."

"Thanks, I'll try! Did you finally manage to finish the spirit temple?"

"Nope."

"It's been almost a month you're in it!"

The Hylian sighed.

"I know..."

_It's because Link won't allow me to play._

The kid turned as a hand touched his shoulder. His older self was standing right behind him smiling. Everybody would say it was a smile that anyone would give to his brother or sister but Young Link could read the evil in it.

"What is it, Link?"

"Time to go to bed..."

"But it's half past seven!"

The young boy froze when he saw the look the older Hylian was giving him. One of those "shut up and obey" looks. The kid took a peek at his friend and contained himself to jump on him yelling to not let him with that grown-up bastard but he managed to stay as calm as possible while he stood up and waved at Ness that was sitting there, stunned. It was almost unnatural to obey like this. His friend looked such in a hurry to stand up. He even thought he could see fear in his eyes like it was a horror to be with Link...

As the boys entered in the room, Young Link ran at the other side of the apartment while Link locked the door. The adult grabbed his master sword and approached the kid rapidly thinking about a strategy to get out. As his older self was about to hurt him with it, the boy spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?"

Link stopped his movement as his younger self continued talking.

"Why do I have to endure this? What did I do to you?"

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I just can't take it anymore!"

The older Hylian put a hand of the boy's shoulder. Young Link waited for pain to come but there wasn't any. Did he finally understand? The kid didn't think so even if he wished by all of his heart that Link would. His doubts were confirmed as a horrible pain traveled his whole body. He looked down to see the master sword right in his stomach.

A loud knock on the door interrupted him as he began to punch the boy as every place he would think of. He took the master sword out of his younger self and started walking to the door.

"Get in the bathroom, now!"

The kid nodded as he walked as fast as he could in the room. When he closed the door, he finally saw the lock on it. That would help! He locked the door and lay on the cold floor waiting that Link would be done with any-who was at the door. He closed his eyes as he felt drifting away. As he was about to fall asleep, Link's voice completely awoke him.

"Open this door!"

Young Link stayed in this position even if his older self kept yelling at him to unlock the door. It stayed like this for a long moment until the older Hylian found another tactic.

"Open it or I'll call the hands!"

A burst of rage traveled through Young Link's mind.

"Then, call them! They'll believe me when they'll see what you just did!"

The adult laughed.

"Who will tell them that _I_ did it? _You_? I'll just tell then another version and they'll believe me! That's what they always did right?"

"..."

"That's the difference between you and me; they believe me but not you. Nobody will believe you even if you told them a million times!"

The boy stayed silent. He couldn't find anything to answer, Link was right. The voice broke his thoughts.

"Now, open the door, will you?"

"No, let me die."

For once, his older self didn't respond. He finally let him alone. The young Hylian closed his eyes, hoping to pass away during the night.

He woke up still on the bathroom floor. He had traveled another night... Again. He never thought about suicide before but now that he was thinking about it, it was a good issue. But before he would, he wanted to say goodbye to everybody. He took a peek at the clock on the wall. It was half past five in the morning. He was tired but he couldn't afford to sleep. He had to get out. He slowly unlocked the door and got out of the bathroom. He silently changed his tunic before putting it on the bed and getting out of the apartment. He had two hours before Link would get up. He was always the first one to wake-up. The kid would have to hide until the others would get up; he couldn't afford his older self to find him. The boy ran silently throughout the corridor and hurried down the stairs. He sat on the couch of the game room thinking about a place where Link would never expect him to be. The common room? Young Link used to play hide-and-seek there so he had plenty of good places to hide... No, it would be too obvious. He took a look around the game room but there wasn't any place to hide except the closet where games and consoles were installed but there was surely not enough space for him. Then, an idea sparked in his mind. His older self would never expect him there. That's it, he won the game!

Link opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to him. It was half past seven. He sat up and stretched.

I _hope he stopped his little crisis._

The Hylian looked at the bathroom door that was opened. He stood up and looked in but the boy was nowhere to be found. He took a peek at the apartment door to see that it was opened. He took a peek outside and looked back in the room where he noticed the partly red tunic of his younger self.

_That bastard snuck out!_

Link got out of the room and closed the door behind him while locking it, deciding to search for that freak. He climbed down the stairs and thought about where the boy could possibly hide.

_He might be in the common, there are a lot of places to hide; he's playing hide-and-seek here after all..._

The adult smirked knowing how easy it would be to find him.

Young Link began to fall asleep at the exact place he was. He rolled out of his hiding spot and stood up now facing his partly blood-covered tunic. Under his older self bed wasn't a so bad idea, Link would never find him at a place he wouldn't even search. It was now a little more than eight-thirty, a lot of smashers were up now. As long as he would be with someone else, his older self wouldn't dare to give him a mean look. Anyway, after his goodbyes he would never have to face Link again. He smiled just thinking about the huge rest he would have after it. He headed for the door but when he turned the knob, his grin faded. It was locked and Link didn't give his keys because he didn't lock the door before. He punched the door in anger but contained himself being too loud. He was so near, why did his plan end up here? It just wasn't fair! He took a deep breath and walked around the room to think of something that would get him out. He then spotted the master sword at the corner of the room. He took it and approached the door before entering the blade in the crack between the door and the wall. He pressed hard until the lock broke and opened the door. He didn't really care if it was broken right now; he just wanted to get to safety with the others. He dropped the sword and ran down the stairs and entered the common room that was now occupied by smashers. He just entered the room that he was greeted by an ecstatic Ness.

"Hey, you'll never believe me! Mewtwo though me a new technique!"

"Huh, good morning?"

Ness giggled and grabbed his arm.

"I can now read into souls! I tried on Mr. Saturn yesterday and it worked!"

He took a deep breath.

"Animals are too easy though... So I wanted to ask if it would bother you if I tried it on you."

The boy then closed his eyes preparing himself for a "no" just before hearing Young Link's voice.

"Okay, why not?"

Ness smiled and opened his eyes.

"Thanks, let's try it in my room it'll be more calm."

The boys climbed up the stairs in such a hurry that they didn't see the person they bumped in. The Hylian froze when he saw his older self. The adult smiled.

"Young Link, could I talk to you for a minute?"

The kid narrowed his eyes and took the most venomous voice he could do.

"Sorry, but I'm doing something important, with a _friend_"

Link opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. Feeling relieved to finally defy his adult self, the boy grabbed Ness's arm and walked to his friend's room that he was sharing with the Ice climbers that were absent right now. They entered the apartment and closed the door behind them. Ness took Mr. Saturn and dropped him in the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb them.

"Did you hurt yourself lately?"

"Huh, no, why?"

"Because early wounds can start bleeding again."

The Hylian didn't have time to say anything that Ness already closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Ness..."

It was too late; his friend was way too concentrated to hear him as pain from yesterday came back. Young Link began to panic.

"Ness!"

Disturbed, scared, in pain, sad, that was the actual state of his soul. These feelings were so strong that there were only a few choices about what could possibly happen in his life. Ness opened his eyes.

"What sadden you so mu-?"

He froze by the sight of his friend. His tunic had turn from green to red. His arms and legs were covered by blood just like his face that looked like he cried blood. The Hylian fell on his knees and pain could easily be seen on his face. He collapsed on the floor and the boy ran out of his room screaming for help at the top of his lungs. He ran into Ganon that was walking and he grabbed his arm without even thinking.

"You have to take Link to the hospital. He's in my room but I'm not strong enough to carry him!"

He then realized who was in front of him but it didn't stop him.

"I know you hate him but please, let your pride behind just for now!"  
The Gerudo considered him for a moment and shrugged as he walked toward Ness's room.

"If someone has to take him down, better be me."

When they entered in the room, Ganondorf placed the Hylian on his shoulder and left casually the apartment like if carrying an unconscious child was something of a day-to-day life.

Since the hospital wasn't really far, they made the distance in no-time. Dr. Mario was sitting in front of his desk filling some important-looking papers. The doctor turned looking annoyed to be disturbed during some important work but when he saw the boy Ganon was carrying, he immediately stood up with a concern look and pointed the bed at the corner of the room. The Gerudo lay down the kid and left not a bit worried about the young hero. After a quick check, he took some of his tools.

"Could you get the hands?"

Ness nodded as he walked in the corridor his heart still beating hard in his chest. He had to calm down, his friend was in good care now but he still had a discomforting feeling just like if something horrible was going to happen. He finally arrived at the hands' room's door. He knocked loudly before a huge white hand answered to him.

"Can I do something for you, Ness?"

The boy opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was the time to spill it all out but he couldn't manage to do a complete sentence.

"The hospital."

It was all he was able to say but happily, the hand understood and hovered throughout the corridor closely followed by his "active" brother. Ness walked with them until they arrived in the white room. Both of the hands froze as they saw the Hylian on the bed. Crazy had even stopped twisting his fingers and just stood still. If the Master Hand had a head, his face would surely be full of anger.

"Who did this?"

Ness gave a worried look to his friend before staring at the hand.

"I was trying a new technique on him where some recent wounds could re-open and he was like this!"

"We'll have to find the person that did all of those and send him out."

The Master hand then floated away nearly followed by his brother that wasn't as _active_ as before.

Young Link woke up in a bed surrounded by white walls. He remembered being with Ness in his room then pain and darkness. Did he finally pass away? He sat up and winced at the pain. The sight of Dr. Mario working at his desk confirmed his doubts; he wasn't dead. He almost jumped when Ness cheerfully sat next to him.

"Glad to see you're okay! How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but I'm good."

They both sat in silence for a moment to let Young Link wake himself up a little.

"Those injuries... Who did them to you?"

The Hylian sighed. He wouldn't believe him the hands didn't so why would he, beside the fact that they were friends? Ness put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We have to know, _I _have to know..."

Young Link took a deep breath; he would let all out now.

"Link did. Each evening, he did."

Ness stayed still, stunned. Link was definitely the last one he would think about. He thought they were like brothers. He felt immediately concerned as his friend started sobbing.

"Don't let me with him, please! I can't take it anymore!"

Ness hugged him.

"No, I'll never let you alone with him anymore."

Right at this moment, Master hand hovered in the room. The boy looked at the hand that looked discomforted by the sight of the sobbing Hylian.

"Link did it."

Ness couldn't tell if the hand would believe him but he had to. Master Hand sighed.

"Oh, well, I'll get him."

It took a moment but Young Link managed to calm down just before Link would enter with the hand. Dr. Mario turned knowing that the following minutes would be pretty interesting. One of the two heroes was preparing himself for a lying performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Link sat on a nearby chair, looking at Young Link.

"You told them _again_?"

His younger self just gave him a venomous look.

"You're going to lie _again_?"

The older Hylian rolled his eyes and waited that the Master Hand would ask questions. Unusually, the hand said something Link never thought he would say.

"Well, show your proofs."

The young Hylian showed his burnt hands.

"He put them in the hot ashes! I wanted to scream and remove them but he wouldn't allow it! After, he tried to burn my face! If Zelda didn't knock on the door, an eye would be missing I'm sure!"

Link looked so surprised that it would be easy to believe him.

"_You_ put them in the fire! I wanted to remove them but you kept them in! It's when Zelda knocked that you got them out and acted like _I_ did it!"

It was easy to feel the boy's growing anger.

"Oh, so what about yesterday? You stabbed me right in the stomach and my tunic is still in the room! That's when someone knocked on the door that I had to hide in the bathroom and I locked it so you would leave me alone. You remember? I snuck out this morning so you wouldn't beat me up."

"Yeah, you locked yourself in so I wouldn't take care of that wound you made with _my _sword and why did you snuck out anyway? I was worried sick!"

"You mean worry that I would tell the hands, no, that I would tell _someone _because, like you said, the hands will _never _believe me. You'll tell another version and they would believe _you_. You also said that _nobody_ would believe me even if I told them a million times! You were wrong, Link, Ness believed me, he saw the pain in my eyes, he saw the sadness in my soul, he saw my fear of you. You lose, Link, it is me they believe today, it's the truth they see today."

The older Hylian sat still, stunned about the words his younger self just spitted out. He thought that the boy was done but he continued talking.

"Yes, I remembered every bit of those words because they were hurting me_ inside_. You don't know how much I cried before you woke up this morning but I did, a lot. When you locked the door, I had to break it to get out. Yes, I broke it with your sword but I prefer that than being beaten up by you. I'd rather be in the same room than Ganondorf than with you."

The young Hylian was about to continue but the Master Hand stopped him.

"It will be enough, Young Link."

The boy sighed in relief, feeling light. He had finally done it. He spitted all out and Link couldn't say anything about it. The hand looked at the two kids.

"Ness, you said that you could read through his soul, right? What did you see?"

"Sadness, despair, fear and pain. At this state, some could say he would commit suicide."

The young Hylian spoke up.

"I was about to do it."

Everybody in the room looked at him with surprise in their eyes. He continued while staring at the floor.

"It was my plan. I wanted to say my goodbyes when Ness tried the technique on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I was always hoping to pass away when I was going to sleep but obviously, I was still waking up in the morning."

He closed his eyes as a tear ran on his cheek. The hand turned to the older Hylian.

"Link, you're out."

Ness walked down the corridor, heading to Young Link's room. It's been three weeks since Link left. All of the Smashers were then inform about the reasons the older Hylian had to left and life became normal again. The boy knocked at his friend's room's now repaired door. He waited for a good moment but no answer came. He knocked again and finally decided to enter since he never locked his door. The room was empty. He headed on the desk where he could see a sheet of paper.

"No..."

Ness didn't even read it. He left the room and ran down the corridor until he was outside. He stopped in front of the door to think.

_Where could he be? He could be anywhere if he used his sword! Why didn't I look if it was there? I have no time for that right now; I need to find him..._

That's exactly where Ness knew where he could find his friend: the river. It was a high cliff above an active river. The both of them never went before because they knew it was dangerous for them to fall and die. It would be a great place to die instantly.

***

Young Link was standing on the edge of a high cliff above an active river. The cold wind made his eyes watery as he looked down. He would finally do it. It's been at least a week that he wanted to do it but he never had time to write his goodbye letter which was crucial. He didn't want to worry anyone by disappearing without a trace. He just finished it this morning and headed out He closed his eyes and took a deep breath just before a voice stopped him.

"Don't do it!"

"Ness..."

He turned to the boy that was running toward the Hylian. He stopped and caught his breath once he was next to his friend.

"Please, don't do it..."

He was now crying which made the blond boy's heart melt. He didn't want to abandon him but it was the only way out.

"I'm sorry, Ness, but it still hurt! The wounds does but that's not all; each time I cross a smasher and that he sees me, their looks are always full of pity, it makes me remember each time of Link. I try to forget him as hard as I can but I'm thinking of him and what he did... I just can't handle it."

He sighed and contained a sob.

"You're my friend; you have to let me go..."

Ness grabbed his arm.

"No! You see it the wrong way! I am your friend and I won't let you do something stupid!"

The boy looked at the mansion a good distance behind them and looked back at the Hylian.

"C'mon... Let's go back to the mansion..."

The blonde boy nodded as the two of them walked back to the mansion.

"Don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

Ness nodded. When they arrived at the door, The Hylian froze.

"What if someone saw the letter?"

The two boys stared at each other for a second and they hurried in the mansion.

"I didn't close the door when I left to find you!"

They rushed throughout the stairs and stopped just in front of his door where Peach was taking a peek in, she didn't enter the room, happily.

"Hello, Peach!"

The princess turned to face the two boys.

"Oh, hi boys! You shouldn't let your door open like this! I was looking if you were in but it looks like you weren't."

The Hylian notice the pity look she couldn't hide as he spoke up.

"Sorry, it was really important so I forgot to close it."

"The Master Hand wanted to see you?"

"No..."

That's when he blocked. He couldn't say that he wanted to kill himself. Happily, Ness completed.

"I showed him a new video game!"

Peach giggled.

"I understand, but close your door next time, okay?"

The two boys nodded at the same time as the princess left. They entered the room and closed the door before leaning against it. They sighed in relief when they saw the letter didn't move. Ness approached the desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

"That was close..."

He frowned when he saw the smile on Young Link's face.

"What?"

"A video game, huh?

Ness smirked.

"Hey! It's the first thing I could think of! Beside, you didn't answer too!"

***

Ness was sitting in his bed, reading before he would go to sleep. He finished his page and dropped the book on the night table before turning off the lamp. He lay down and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep soon, he hated staying awake for too long and after the events of this afternoon, he definitely needed some sleep to get over the events and keep them as a bad souvenir. The Ice climbers in the bunk bed in front of him were both sleeping since a good moment. Well, he thought they were, he didn't really need to verify since he had nothing to hide.

He was about to fall asleep when two screams woke the Ice climbers and him. He knew the voices: One was from Pichu and the other was from Young Link. The two screams were way too long and loud to be nightmares. The three kids immediately stood up and ran outside their room, having the same bad feeling. Others smashers were getting up the stairs too since they heard the screams too. Pikachu was going down and started saying something that Ness couldn't understand well. He recognized the words "Pichu" "ear" and "blade" but nothing more. Hearing the panicked tone of the Pokemon, he deduced that it was pretty serious. Once they were up the stairs, the gang splited up. A few entered in the Pokemon room where Pichu's ear was bleeding after it has been pierced throughout a blade that managed to get through the wall. Smashers tried to open the door to Young Link's room but it was locked. The Popo took the initiative.

"C'mon, Nana, let's get the hands!"

The twins ran to the stair letting Ness in front of the Hylian room with the others. The boy stayed with the others, trying to find a way to open the door. His friend never locked his door before, something was more than wrong. He noticed Mewtwo hovering toward them and had a feeling that the legendary Pokemon had an idea.

"Get out of his way!"

As the Smashers separated, Mewtwo stood in front of the door and raised his hand. His eyes flashed yellow as the door broke into pieces. Ness made his way through the others and saw what kept his friend inside; the master sword was pierced through his stomach before being planted through the wall. Just in front of the blonde Hylian stood his older self, Link. All of his scars were re-opened that had formed a huge puddle of blood under him. The older hero turned with the kokiri sword in hand.

"Oh, I see you found your way in..."

An evil smile crossed his face.

"Don't try to attack or I kill him."

He pointed the sword at his younger self that was forcing himself to stay awake or the sword would go higher and cut his heart. Ness managed to stay calm.

"If you kill him, it'll kill you too, right?"

Link laughed.

"I'm not worthy of the Master sword anymore, the link between us has been cut!"

The Master hand hovered through the door with the Ice climbers at that exact moment. The anger could easily be felt in his voice.

"Link, stop it now!"

It made the Hylian laugh harder.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

He placed the sword on top of the kid's head.

"Then, do it! But I'm taking him down with me!"

His younger self, at the edge of fainting, grabbed the Hylian's arm and pushed it down before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Do it, NOW!"

The hand didn't wait and shooted a blue beam through the adult's heart. The older hero fell on his knees before completely falling facing the floor with his eyes still opened. Ness ran toward his friend and removed the sword before catching his friend. He felt his pajamas getting wet as his friend's blood flew on it but Ness didn't care right now; the Hylian was hardly breathing. He made a sign to the others so they would bring Dr. Mario here. He heard his friend whisper in his ear.

"You'll win the next tournament aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde boy smiled.

"I'll watch you from above..."

Ness began to panic.

"Don't talk like that! You'll be okay!"

"I'm free now, Ness... Being your friend was the best gift life could give me... Thank you for all..."

Then he felt it. His heartbeat was gone. Dr. Mario entered the room and checked the Hylian but soon found out that nothing would do. Ness felt his eyes getting watery.

His friend was gone, forever but he smiled behind his tears. Young Link was finally free from that pain he carried for a long time...

**Yep, it ends like this! Tell me what you thought about it! All critics welcome!**


End file.
